Terrain Effects
Terrain Effects alter gameplay quite a lot, usually by restricting movement, or affecting blocks in some way. There are two types of Terrain Effects Effect Blocks and Area Effects Effect blocks '''are parts that have special properties caused by bombs. They divide into '''Electrified, Burning and Frozen blocks. All blocks are affected, even loose parts which are more dangerous as they can fly around, damaging players. Area Effects '''are generally something along the lines of a large non solid object that applies something on touch. As of now, the only area effect in the game is '''Poison Gas. Burning Blocks Burning blocks are parts that deal 5 damage every time a player touches it or moves on it. This can deal high damage over time if not avoided. There is not yet a player skill that can burn blocks, exception being skills that drop bombs that apply burn onto blocks. (Fire Meteor) Burning blocks can be created by normal blocks touching lava/lava pillars, or being applied this by other bombs. Burned blocks are very red, emit a small, red shine and small, fire particles. They can sometimes blend in with other red parts, making them dangerous. As such, players should check if red blocks emit a shine and red particles. When burning blocks are frozen, they are turned into a black Obsidian/Granite texture, and no longer deal damage. Electrified Blocks Electrified blocks are parts that deal 5 damage every time a player touches it or moves on it, like the burning blocks. Electric blocks are only created by lightning strikes and electric bombs. Electric bombs tend to have a much larger blast radius, so you are generally going to find electric blocks in a large cluster. They are bright neon blocks, that emit lightning particles. These are less likely to blend in with other yellow blocks as the lightning particles are blue/purple, and since they are a completely different colour from yellow, they do not blend in. Frozen Blocks Frozen blocks are parts that have less friction, and players can slide on it. They do not deal damage, and cannot be unanchored or destroyed by bombs while still frozen. Frozen blocks are created by freeze bombs, meteors, things of this sort. They tend to be in a larger radius as most of the bombs that cause freeze usually have a larger radius. Frozen blocks are the only effect blocks that are not neon as of now. They are a bright blue colour, and emit a white smoke. This is like the opposite of burning blocks. When this block gets applied with a freeze effect from something that causes fire, it will be turned into Obsidian/Granite Poison Gas Poison gas is an Area Effect that has a large radius, and does 5 damage to anyone that goes within it's radius. Poison gas is created by poison mines, nukes, and anything of this sort. Poison gas looks like a large, purple/green transparent square. It looks very cloudy. It is not neon, and does not glow. It used to look like a large cloud of particles, but that was changed due to it being very difficult to tell the edges of the Poison gas. Poison Gas cannot be removed in any way other than waiting for it to dissipate. Due to poison gas reaching fairly high into the sky, it is a very dangerous threat towards wing users, as a single touch would break their wings and deal a fair amount of damage to them. It is even more dangerous to people who use the Aurora Wings, as they will be frozen inside the poison and take an absurd amount of damage. Category:Game Mechanics